Hold Me Tight (BTS- Jimin)
by WeaselWriter
Summary: Min Young es una joven bailarina que un día recibe una misteriosa oferta por parte de una gran productora: Big Hit. -Open my closed heart, drench my heart So I can feel you, hold me-
1. 1

**1**

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa de Noviembre cuando Young Mi terminó su dura práctica de baile. Se abrochó la chaqueta hasta arriba y salió a las ajetreadas calles de Seúl. Young mi se dirigió hacia un coche negro que la esperaba a las afueras de la compañía en la que trabajaba: Big Hit. En el interior del coche la esperaba el mayordomo de la familia que la saludó con educación cuando ella entró al coche.

La joven se relajó en la parte trasera del coche y ojeó su teléfono móvil. No tenía muchas notificaciones pues su red de amistades no era demasiado extensa por no decir que era casi nula. El único mensaje que tenía era de su amigo de toda la vida: Jung.

 _-"¿Cuándo puedes quedar? Si quedamos me comería incluso uno de esos yogures que tanto te gustan"_

Young sonrío al leer el mensaje. La verdad es que tenía ganas de ver a Jung, el joven dibujante. Hacía unas semanas que no lo veía pues hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado las clases de baile y al terminarlas quedaba tan exhausta que lo único que le apetecía era relajarse en su dormitorio.

 _-"Creo que puedo el sábado. Prométeme que comeremos yogures"_

Young siempre había querido ser bailarina y lleva entrenando para serlo desde que era una niña. Todo comenzó por capricho de su madre pero continuó por la pasión que Young le ponía a los ejercicios que hacía. Young vivía para bailar.

Al llegar a su casa, el único que la esperaba en el recibidor era su gato Kook; y eso que ya era bastante tarde.

-Paek, si llega mi madre, dile que estaré arriba dándome una ducha.

-Claro que sí, señorita Young- respondió el mayordomo.

Young se apresuró a subir las escaleras de su enorme casa y se preparó para ducharse.

Era una familia muy acomodada que nunca tuvo ninguna preocupación de tipo económico, es decir, siempre vivieron de forma holgada y disfrutaron de todos los caprichos que se les ocurrían. Pero Young a menudo se preguntaba si el precio de todo aquello verdaderamente merecía la pena. Su padre siempre estaba fuera realizando viajes de negocios con la empresa y su madre siempre estaba trabajando en la oficina. Young, cuando no bailaba, casi siempre estaba sola. El baile era como una droga para ella, algo que le permitía alejarse de la soledad que la aguardaba en la vida real.

Se metió en la ducha, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua caliente la recorriera. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y dolorido. Las prácticas de baile eran realmente duras desde que entró en la compañía. Sus prácticas anteriores no tenían nada que ver con ésta. Pero ella estaba conforme con esa dura forma de dar clases pues eso significaba que estaba aprendiendo más y que cada día que pasaba bailaba un poco mejor.

Sus compañeras de clase le resultaban bastante indiferentes. Se ayudaban cuando a alguna no le salía algún movimiento pero nada más. Su relación era bastante fría y formal. Siempre se ha llevado así con sus compañeras de baile a lo largo de los años. Young era una chica de pocas palabras.

Salió de la ducha y se secó un poco el pelo con una toalla. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño escuchó ruidos abajo lo que significaba que su madre ya había vuelto de la oficina.

Con un suspiro y con la toalla aún entre las manos bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde su madre estaba sentada en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa mirando su teléfono móvil mientras esperaba a que se sirviera la cena. Young pensaba que su madre era guapa. De hecho, se parecía un poco a ella misma.

Young compartía con su madre el pelo negro y brillante y su cara de facciones finas y suaves. Pero la chica tenía unos ojos que parecían demasiado grandes para su cara y sus labios contrastaban con la palidez de su piel.

Su madre no levantó la mirada del teléfono cuando se dirigió a su hija.

-Oh, hija, ¿qué tal van las clases de baile?

-Bien, son duras- respondió ella tomando asiento al lado de su madre.

Después de intercambiar esas palabras ambas permanecieron en un silencio que sólo fue interrumpido con la llegada de Paek que traía dos sendos platos llenos de pescado.

-Que aproveche- les deseó el mayordomo.

Young tenía hambre pero se contuvo un poco a la hora de comer pues sabía que a su madre le molestaba que ella comiera demasiado rápido. A su madre le molestaban demasiadas cosas.

-Bueno, cuéntame: ¿las clases son como esperabas? ¿Crees que serán útiles para alcanzar el sueño de convertirte en bailarina profesional?

La chica tragó y meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Estoy trabajando mucho y cada día aprendo algo nuevo así que supongo que sí.

La mujer esbozó una media sonrisa y siguió comiendo. Esa era la forma de Hee-sook de demostrar que estaba orgullosa de Young. Hee-sook siempre había querido ser bailarina pero debido a una desafortunada lesión no pudo perseguir su sueño. En su lugar, hizo a su hija bailar desde bien pequeña encontrándose con el agradable resultado de que su hija amaba bailar tanto como ella.

Kook se restregaba en las piernas de Young y la incesante lluvia golpeaba los cristales cuando el móvil de la chica sonó. El número de Big Hit aparecía en la pantalla.

-¿Sí?- contestó Young rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una disculpa.

-Buenas noches, señorita Young. Hemos contactado con usted porque tenemos una oferta que creemos que le puede interesar.


	2. 2

**2**

Big Hit no concretó demasiados detalles así que Young caminaba hacía la compañía sin ninguna idea de lo que iba a encontrarse allí. Podría haberle pedido a Paek que la llevara hasta allí o incluso haber cogido el autobús pero Young prefería mantenerse en movimiento. Permanecer quieta la llevaba a pensamientos desagradables.

Por fin llego a su destino. En la entrada había unas puertas giratorias considerablemente grandes y una pantalla gigante justo encima de ellas. La vista era impresionante pero el edificio no llamaba demasiado la atención pues al encontrarse en el centro de Seúl la mayoría de edificios eran de la misma guisa.

Subió al ascensor y pulsó el número 87, la planta en la que se encontraba el despacho 312, lugar en el que tendría lugar la reunión. Intentó calmar su desbocado corazón cerrando los ojos y escuchando la música que llevaba prendida en los auriculares pero el ascensor se detuvo mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba.

Al otro lado del ascensor, esperando para entrar, había un chico alto y guapo. Desde luego, era indudablemente guapo. Era alto, delgado y esbelto. Su pelo era castaño claro y caía desordenado sobre su frente. Su atuendo era deportivo y gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente.

La chica salió apresuradamente sin apenas mirar al muchacho y comenzó a buscar la puerta con el número 312 sobre ella. La planta era inmensa y poseía multitud de pasillos laberínticos. Le llevaría un tiempo encontrar su destino. De repente, alguien tocó su brazo con suavidad. Young se volvió sobresaltada para encontrarse de frente con el guapo muchacho del ascensor.

-Perdona, ¿buscas el despacho 312?

La chica se quitó los auriculares y asintió algo sorprendida.

-Es que acabo de volver de allí y me han dicho que esperaban a una chica así que supongo que eres tú- dijo él con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, soy yo- contestó la chica sonriendo a su vez. El chico tenía algo que inmediatamente le inspiraba confianza.

Lo siguió en el retorcido recorrido por los pasillos. El chico caminaba erguido pero mantenía los hombros relajados. En eso pensaba Young cuando el muchacho paró de golpe.

-Por cierto, soy Taehyung aunque todo el mundo me llama Tae- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Young.

La chica le estrechó la mano sonriéndole. El chico le transmitía confianza aunque parecía bastante extraño. Le gustaba.

-¿También trabajas aquí?- preguntó Young mientras caminaban juntos.

-Sí, llevo tanto tiempo por aquí que me conozco los pasillos de memoria.

A Young le pareció extraño no haberlo visto nunca por allí pero prefirió quedarse callada. No quería resultarle pesada.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta 312.

-Pues aquí estamos- dijo el chico parándose graciosamente al lado de la puerta- puedes pasar cuando quieras- añadió sonriéndole e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

La chica le sonrió automáticamente y le devolvió la inclinación de cabeza a la vez que abría la puerta. Ese chico irradiaba dulzura por todos los poros.

Al entrar se encontró con un amplio despacho aunque sólo contaba con un escritorio y un par de cuadros a cada lado del mismo. Detrás del escritorio, un hombre mayor, de baja estatura y aire aristocrático la miraba.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Young Mi. Tenía cita hoy a las 11- saludó con cordialidad.

-Sí, señorita Young tome asiento por favor. Tengo que proporcionarle información interesante así que estaremos aquí sentados durante bastante rato.

* * *

Después de dos horas de reunión a Young le quedaron dos cosas claras:

1\. Sería bailarina en una de las coreografías de un grupo de kpop llamado BTS.

2\. Iba a conocer a sus miembros en unos minutos.

La verdad es que le sonaba el nombre de BTS porque su amigo Jung a veces hablaba de ellos pero nunca había escuchado ninguna de sus canciones ni sabía cómo eran en persona. Por lo que Young estaba hecha un mar de dudas. ¿Cómo iba a encajar ella en una boyband?

Siguió al hombre aristocrático a través de los impecables pasillos mientras se repetía a sí misma que si le habían escogido a ella era por algo. Se sentía orgullosa de haber sido contratada por la que parecía ser una famosa boyband pero al mismo tiempo lo único que le apetecía era volver a su casa y abrazar a Kook.

Por fin se detuvieron frente a la puerta 13 de la planta 100, en lo más alto del rascacielos. El hombre abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Lo primero que vio la chica fue a tres chicos bailando "Take you down" de Chris Brown. Vio a tres chicos que irradiaban precisión y coordinación al bailar pero Young no podía apartar la mirada de uno de ellos. El chico del medio la atraía como si de un imán se tratase. Su forma de bailar le parecía absolutamente fascinante pues cada uno de sus movimientos expresaba elegancia, ligereza y precisión. El semblante del muchacho permanecía serio mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello y empapaban su camiseta holgada. Su boca estaba semiabierta y su mirada…

Para desgracia de Young, el hombre aristocrático había apagado el reproductor de música sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Esto provocó que siete pares de ojos se fijasen en ella, que estaba plantada en la entrada. El hombre aristocrático le indicó con un gesto que entrara y cerrara la puerta. Young avanzó unos pasos tratando de mantener la cabeza alta a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Los chicos parecían saber que esperaban visita pues nada más verla se acercaron a ella (para incomodidad de Young). La muchacha se sorprendió al ver a Taehyung entre ellos. El chico le guiñó un ojo con disimulo. El hombre aristocrático se aclaró la garganta.

-Señorita Young, ellos son los chicos de los que le he hablado con anterioridad. Son los miembros de BTS, una banda que ha roto numerosos récords como…

Young fue incapaz de prestarle más atención pues el chico del medio no paraba de tocarse el pelo echándoselo para atrás. Le daban ganas de decirle que parara pero se contuvo.

-Después de esta breve introducción- siguió diciendo el hombre aristocrático- os dejo para que habléis un rato a solas. Mañana a las 8 am comenzarás a aprender la coreografía junto a Jung Hoseok y Park Jimin- añadió dirigiéndose a ella para luego salir de la habitación.

Cuando el hombre se fue, unos momentos de incómodo silencio los envolvieron hasta que éste fue interrumpido por Taehyung.

-Bueno, ella y yo ya nos conocíamos así que presentaos vosotros.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- inquirió un chico de pelo rubio platino y numerosas perforaciones en las orejas.

-La he acompañado hasta el despacho de mr. Serio.

-Ah… entonces ya debéis ser íntimos- dijo el chico rubio en medio de una carcajada generalizada- yo soy Min Yoongi, Suga para la mayoría- dijo mientras le tendía la mano. Su mano era fuerte y suave, sus venas relucían bajo su pálida piel.

A partir de ese momento, las presentaciones se desarrollaron con naturalidad de forma que Young cada vez estaba más relajada hasta que llegó el turno del chico del medio, el último que quedaba.

-Como ya sabrás soy Park Jimin, tu nuevo compañero de baile- dijo brindándole una angelical sonrisa.


End file.
